Visualization and management of a large volume of information on a graphical user interface can often be challenging. One example of a need for visualization and management of large volumes of information is for events that occur across the deployment of endpoints within a network. For instance, it is difficult for a user to easily visualize events such as virus or malware outbreaks across multiple endpoints deployed across a wide network.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be significant problems and shortcomings associated with traditional techniques for presenting deployment information on a graphical user interface.